Unión de dos mutantes
by Namine drawing
Summary: Nuestros ninjas consiguen dar fin a la invasión de los Kraangs, pero por causa de una explosión un líquido cae encima de ellos y los vuelve humanos. Es aquí donde comienza una vida nueva para ellos con la llegada de dos bellas chicas...¿Habrá un sentimiento que oculte un mutante?. Tendrá partes para mayores y es basado por las de 2012 (versión humanos) :3 Darle una oportunidad n.n
1. Chapter Prologo

**Hola a todos :) Esta historia me base en una de mis series de mi infancia, "Las tortugas ninjas" pero elegí la de 2012 porque son más guapos, sobre todo Donnie *_***

**E-Ejem….en fin, aquí os dejo el prologo. ¡GO! **

Prologo

Ya era la hora, el momento que estaban esperando las tortugas ninjas y su maestro, la batalla final contra los Kraangs. Con el profesor Kirby O´neil a su lado investigando el antídoto para que volvieran a la normalidad mientras la tortuga de la cinta morada planeaba como entrar en la nave sin que fueran descubiertos.

-¿Cómo vas con los planos Donnie?- Pregunto el líder, que se llama Leonardo.

-Nunca subestimes a un genio, hermano.- Dijo sonriendo terminando de trazar una líneas y cruces.- ¡Listo! Cuando quieras hablar del plan.

-Ejem…bueno este es el último ataque que daremos a los Kraangs, lo que haremos primero…- Y así, paso dos horas con la explicación del plan.- ¿Lo habéis entendido?-Pregunto y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Los cuatro ninjas miraban la base de los alienígenas esperando la hora que empezaría el plan. En ese momento llega Splinter y le pide a Leonardo que fuera con él un momento a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre sensei?- Pregunto el líder del equipo mirándolo.

-No voy a estar con vosotros en el combate contra los Kraangs.- Esa respuesta dejo sorprendido a la tortuga.

-Pero ¿Por qué no vas a estar?

-Porque tengo que acabar con este conflicto que tiene Shredder conmigo.- Apoya sus manos en los hombros de su "hijo".- Además…sospecho que él sabe algo de mi hija perdida.

-Lo comprendo sensei, espero que consigas información de tu hija.- Dice sonriendo mientras volvía con los demás y el maestro Splinter se dirigía rápidamente a la base de su enemigo de muchos años.

Las tortugas empiezan con su plan entrando dentro de la nave sin ser vistos por alguno de ellos. Donatello saca su T-phone mostrándole el plano del sitio mientras guiaba a sus hermanos al centro donde está el núcleo de la energía y el mutágeno que los mutaron hace 15 años atrás, seguían caminando hasta llegar a la puerta metálica.

-Tranquilo chicos, eso me encargo yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa la tortuga morada sacando de su cinturón un cable que lo conecto a su T-phone y el otro extremo a la puerta mientras salía los datos y él escribía a una velocidad sobrehumana hasta que la luz roja se paso a verde.- Listo.

-Eres el mejor genio que tenemos del grupo.- Dijo Raphael dándole unas palmadas en el hombro derecho con alegría.

-Chicos, podemos la felicitaciones para luego, ahora sigamos el plan o de lo contrario…-Leonardo no pudo terminar la frase porque un Kraang los vio y activo la alarma haciendo que vinieran mas de ellos.- Nos descubrirán.- Suspira decepcionado.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O _Mientras con el Maestro Splinter_ .O.O.O.O.O.O

Estaba teniendo un combate duro, respiraba cansado al igual que el hombre con una armadura de hierro con unas hombreras y garras con cuchilladas muy afiladas mientras lleva un casco en forma de samurái con una máscara que solo mostraba de su cara sus ojos a lo que el derecho lo tiene rasguñado.

-Te has vuelto más débil de como eras antes cuando éramos amigos.- Comento Shredder echando a reírse con maldad.

-Shredder… ¿Dónde está mi hija? se que tu sabes algo de ella.- Pregunto mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Tu hija? Ah, te refieres a Miwa Hamato. Pues para tus sospechas, ella está viva y la tienes cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Confundido por las palabras de su ex-amigo, se percata que detrás de él hay una chica de pelo negro con la parte de atrás rubia, piel blanca con varios pendientes en una de sus orejas y delineador de los ojos color rojo en la parte superior de sus párpados. Lleva una armadura de plata con una camiseta de manga larga debajo su armadura, zapatos tradicionales japonesas y un cinturón color purpura. La joven estaba inconsciente, atada por unas cadenas colgadas en el techo.

-Esa niña, es tu hija.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo consiguió escapar del fuego si era una bebe?- Sorprendido de ver a su hija no se percato de que Shredder se acerca a él y le da golpes dejándole rasguños por todo el cuerpo empezando a sangrar.

-Creo que este tu fin, ¡te veré en el otro mundo!- Levanta uno de sus brazos dispuesto a clavarle sus garras en la zona donde está el corazón.

El maestro Splinter cerró los ojos espero el golpeo pero no siente las puntas de las cuchillas meterse en su pecho. Al abrir los ojos despacio para ver que sucedió se sorprende ver a una chica pelirroja con una camiseta deportiva amarilla con el número 5 en blanco, unos shorts azules llevando debajo unas mezclillas negras conjuntadas con sus botas. La joven estaba usando su abanico con un dibujo de una flor de loto deteniendo el ataque de Shredder.

-¡April!- La llamo sorprendido de verla en ese momento.

-Con que tú eres una aprendiz de Hamato. Mejor, así mato a los dos juntos.- Tras ese comentario comenzó la pelea de April y Splinter VS Shredder.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Donnie, ¿Cómo vas con la bomba?- Pregunto Leo esquivando los disparos de los alienígenas.

-No me estreséis tanto, esto no es tan fácil como hacer una pizza.- Comento mientras pulsaba los botones.- Un poco más….

-Tranquilo, tómatelo a tu tiempo. Nosotros nos convertimos en su comida para esta noche.- Dijo sarcásticamente Raphael partiendo a la mitad el cuerpo del robot.

-Tortuga ninja a la naranja. ¡Puaj, que asco!- Exclamo Mikey poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Listo! En un minuto todo explotara. Tenemos que salir corriendo ya.- Dijo la tortuga morada pulsando el botón que hace el inicio de la cuenta atrás.

-¡Chicos, rápido!- Todos miran a su líder asintiendo con la cabeza saliendo corriendo por los pasillo de la nave. Pero en el último pasillo que estaba la salida, la bomba exploto haciendo que la onda llegara a ellos y se chocaran muy fuerte contra las paredes quedándose las cuatro tortugas inconscientes.

La explosión fue tan potente que hizo que el suelo temblara llamando la atención de dos ciertas personas que les hizo preocuparse de esa explosión. Sin embargo, un líquido morado que caía desde el cielo por causa de la bomba, como si estuviera lloviendo empezó a mojar a las tortugas.

_Continuara…._

**Hola a todos :) Como puse en mi página de fanfiction, este es el fic que subo en verano. Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, solo la historia y los Ocs que salen xD intentare subir poco a poco los capítulos (quiero terminar con High School Fantasy para hacer este y los otros que tengo).**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este inicio de este fic y me sigáis en mis fics :D Mandarme vuestros queridos reviews y así veré si queréis que siga este fic o no. **

**Saludos, Nami-chan ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: empezando una nueva vida_

April corría lo más rápido que podía donde se produjo la explosión seguido por el maestro Splinter cargando en sus brazos a su hija inconsciente.

-¡La explosión provenía de la nave de los Kraangs!- Dijo April corriendo con preocupación- Espero que no les hayas pasado nada.

Al llegar al sitio vio un extraño líquido morado en el suelo a lo que lo evitaron por si causaba una mutación hasta encontrar a los cuatro héroes pero se sorprendieron al verlos.

¿Na…nani?/ ¿Pero, qué narices…?- Preguntaron el maestro y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo mientras las tortugas se despertaban del golpe viendo borroso.

-Uuh…mi espalda…-Se queja Leo sobándose la espalda y sus hermanos hacen lo mismo pero otra parte del cuerpo. - ¿Eh? Mi manos ¿Qué me ha pasado?- ve que sus manos no son grandes con tres dedos, ahora son más pequeñas con cinco dedos.

-Os habéis…convertido en humanos.- Comento April mirándolos sorprendida.

_**(Intro de la serie)**_

-Parece ser que ese líquido os ha hecho humanos en vez de tortugas como debía ser.- Dijo April lo que conto Donatello de lo sucedido.

-Exacto. Esto puede ayudar a que el maestro Splinter vuelva a ser como antes.- Comento Donatello, un chico guapo con el pelo castaño oscuro un poco más largo que sus hermanos con ojos rojo parecido al marrón.

-Por el análisis que os hizo mi padre, parece que todavía se os quedo una pequeña parte de vuestra mutación, la fuerza.- En ese momento escucha a su padre llamarla.- Me tengo que ir, adiós Donnie.

-Adiós April- Se despide con una sonrisa embobada, al salir la chica entra tres chicos a su habitación y se acercan al joven.

-¿Cuándo piensas confesarle tus sentimientos?- Pregunta un chico un poco más bajo que él con el pelo corto azabache y ojos azules mirando a la puerta.

-Todavía no estoy preparado para decírselo.- Respondió agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Todavía piensas que tienes esperanzas? ¡Qué patético eres!- Comento serio otro joven musculoso, pelirrojo peinado para atrás y ojos verdosos.

-Raphael, no seas cruel con Donnie.- Defendía un chico rubio con el pelo revoltoso y ojos azules con pecas en las mejillas y más bajito que los otros chicos.- Veras que si conseguirá enamorarla, ahora que es un humano como ella.

**(Pov. Donatello)**

Ese día festejamos la derrota de los Kraangs, bailamos toda la noche y me quede embobado por como bailaba April pero Raphl la aparto para hacer sus bailes de hip hop, eso me molesto un poco. El maestro Splinter nos conto la verdad de Karai, su hija perdida, Miwa. Shredder le dijo que sensei mato a su madre y intento matar a ella también, pero la foto que solo salía su madre tenía algo escrito con un trozo de un símbolo de un clan. A escondidas de Shredder fue buscando más información sobre ese mensaje, adentrándose en nuestra base secreta en donde vio la foto de la familia de sensei y encontró detrás de esa otra foto pero por un lado roto. Al unir la foto de su madre y ver que era la pieza que faltaba, leyó el mensaje que su madre escribió descubriendo que en realidad quien la mato fue la persona que le dijo que era su padre.

Karai nos pidió disculpas, en especial a April por el secuestro y dársela en mano de los Kraangs. La perdonamos ya que no le teníamos rencor porque no nos imaginamos que fuera Miwa y el amor secreto de Leo. Exacto, Leo se enamoro de ella cuando la vio por primera y fue hace tiempo, solo lo sé yo porque me lo conto a mi ya que estoy enamorado de April pero no me esperaba que Karai también amaba a mi hermano. Sucedió dos días después, Leo no podía aguantar más sus sentimientos y le conto todo al maestro Splinter dejando sorprendido a todos menos a mí y le pidió que si podía tener una relación con ella a lo que se lo estuvo pensando un rato hasta que acepto esa relación.

Pero no todo fue alegría, hace una semana la esfera de comunicador Kraang estaba funcionando dando a entender que todavía seguían vivos y que tienen un aliado que le pidió un lote de mutágeno que lo enviaran en una nave invisible. Le pedimos a April que subiera al techo de los edificios para detectarlo con mi dispositivo de mutágeno con su padre, debido a que él no la deja salir tanto como antes. Cuando lo detecto y nos dijo su ubicación mientras estábamos volando con los Flyes hasta conseguir entrar sigilosamente en la nave, pero una de ellos nos descubrió y unió su cuerpo en un robot con el cuerpo de un gorila.

La pelea estaba siendo difícil de vencerlo pero ese no es el problema, sino que al matar a los que pilotaban la nave tuve que ponerme yo para no chocar contra las casas realizando giros bruscos. Eso hizo que 63 mutágenos cayeran por todo Nueva York y uno cayera en el señor Kirby mutándolo como un murciélago.

Tras ese problema April nos odiará y se alejara de mí, pero acabo de un tiempo hicimos las paces y un nuevo aliado, Casey Jones, un chico gamberro que le gusta el hockey. Se hizo muy amigo de Raph, pero conmigo era un rival, ¿motivo? Simple, April O´Neil. Conseguimos reunir el lote de mutágenos que cayó por la ciudad y me ayudo a crear el antídoto que hizo volver a ser humano el padre de April, también el maestro Splinter lo tomo aunque al principio se negaba por miedo a perder otra vez a su familia.

Un día invite a April a dar un paseo, para confesar mi amor por ella. Gran error…

-April, q-quiero contar…una c-cosa.- Tartamudeé mirando a otro lado para que no viera mis mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué es?- Me pregunto mirando las estrellas con una sonrisa.

-A-April.- Pare de caminar y le agarre la mano con delicadeza.- Y-yo…b-bueno…desde que te vi la primera vez sentí como mi corazón latía t-tan rápido que no pude evitar de mirarte.- Dije mientras ella me miraba sorprendida.- ¡T-te quiero April O´Neil!

-Donnie…yo…- Me miraba con una expresión de ¿tristeza?

-¿Qué sucede April? ¿Dije algo raro?

-Es que yo… estoy enamorado de Casey.- Esa respuesta no me la esperaba. Oí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos.- Solo te veo como mi mejor amigo…un hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

-Entiendo…

-Lo siento Donnie.- Se disculpo mientras le solté la mano y me marchaba dejando sola a April.

**(Final de Pov. Donatello)**

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O MIENTRAS CON EL MAESTRO SPLINTER O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

-Claro que puedes.- Dijo a la persona con la que está hablando por teléfono.- ¿Cuándo…?

-A finales de Agosto.- Responde una voz femenina por el teléfono.

-Ah, y te agradezco que me dejes tu casa.

-No es nada, por eso te pido ese favor…

-También un favor que te quiero pedir. Veras…- Le cuenta su plan con detalles, a lo que la otra persona lo escucha atentamente.- ¿Qué te parece?

-La verdad me convence y mas para mis pequeñas…- Responde con una gran sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: La llegada de dos jóvenes_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O _**En Japón**_ O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dos hombres metían en un camión de mudanzas cajas que ponían el nombre del dueño. En el patio de atrás de la casa una mujer de pelo negro recogido en una trenza de lado con un lazo azul, ojos oscuros que resaltan su hermosa cara.

-Cuidado, son objetos antiguos y muy valiosos.- Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

-S- si señora.- los hombres asintieron con temor ante la mirada de la mujer y siguieron llevando las cosas al camión.

_**(Intro de la serie)**_

Tras haber pasado dos horas después, la mujer miro que todo estaba recogido para que se lo llevaran al lugar donde querían llevarlo. La mujer les da unos papeles con el dinero de la mudanza, a lo que ellos le agradecen y se marcha el camión.

-Chicos, ya es la hora de irse. En unas horas llega nuestro taxi.- Dice la mujer mirando a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso de la casa.

Mientras dos jóvenes miraban por última vez sus habitaciones ahora vacía y recordando sus momentos en familia.

-Echare de menos esta casa.- comentó triste una chica peli castaña con mechas rubias.- Hemos tenido buenos tiempos, nuestra vida, amigos…

-En eso tienes razón shimai, pero madre tiene recuerdos que la daño su corazón.- Dijo otra chica pero con el pelo negro con mechas rojas en las puntas, mirando seriamente.

-Espero, que todo nos vaya bien al lugar donde vayamos.- La joven mira a su hermana mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa pero todavía con esa tristeza. Eso hizo que la pelinegra se acercara a su hermana y la abrazara con suavidad.

-Chicas, ya está aquí el taxi.- Grito un joven peli naranjado, ojos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve llevando unas maletas en las manos.- ¿Listas para el viaje?- Pregunta con emoción mirando a las chicas separándose del abrazo y cogiendo sus maletas.

-Lista.- Respondieron con una sonrisa a lo que el chico siguió su camino hasta salir de la casa seguido por las dos chicas detrás de él y metiendo las maletas en el maletero.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O _**Mientras en Nueva York**_ O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Los cuatro ninjas iban caminando con Yoshi por una calle que estaba lleno de casas grandes con jardines. Yoshi miraba las entradas atentamente donde ponía el apellido de los dueños de la casa, mientras que los chicos estaban confundidos a la actitud de su sensei.

-Eh…sensei, ¿Qué estamos haciendo yendo por esta calle?- Pregunto Leonardo siguiendo el ritmo de su maestro mientras tenia entrelazada su mano izquierda con la mano de Karai.

-Es una sorpresa para vosotros, lo sabréis más tarde.- Respondió mirándolos con una sonrisa a la parejita.

Pero no todo era alegría. Donatello todavía seguía deprimido y pasaba de todo, sentía envidia de su hermano mayor por tener a la chica que deseaba. En eso Mikey y Raph miraban de reojo al joven preocupados por su actitud, buscaban un modo de animarlo para que se olvidara de April.

-Es esta.- Dijo el maestro parándose enfrente de una casa grande japonesa. Eso sorprendió a los cinco por la gran puerta de la entrada.- La verdad es como a mí me gusta. En fin, entremos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Al entrar se ve que tienen un jardín enorme con una pequeña cascada por detrás y rodeado de muchos cerezos. Después de ver el exterior entraron a la casa y se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada principal, ya que le ensayaron la costumbre japonesa del maestro Yoshi.

Pasaron dos horas viendo la casa por completo hasta que llego un camión parando enfrente de la casa, a lo que Yoshi y sus hijos salieron de al jardín para que los hombres sacaran cajas las pusieran dentro de la casa mientras los chicos se ponían a jugar como si fueran guerreros de la galaxia y el maestro meditaba debajo de uno de los arboles.

-Vamos Donnie, no tienes que seguir así.- Comento el rubio pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su hermano intentando animarlo.

-Mikey tiene razón. No tiene sentido que sigas deprimido por que la chica te rechazó.- Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con seriedad y cruzado de brazos.

-Tú no lo entiendes Raph, yo he tenido esa esperanza de que podría enamorarla. Demostrando poco a poco mis sentimientos pero parece que nunca le llego…-Agacha la cabeza triste mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.- Casey lo consiguió porque es rudo como tú y esta con ella casi todo el día.

-Tranquilo, ya llegara la indicada para ti.- Dijo Leonardo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Donnie.

-¿Y eso como lo sabré?- Pregunto el castaño mirando a su hermano esperando una respuesta, luego noto que alguien le cogía las manos con delicadeza, era Karai.

-Lo mismo que te pasó cuando vistes por primera vez a April.- Respondió con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que Donnie mirara a un lado y le saliera una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Te convence la respuesta?

-Está bien, me animare y me olvidare poco a poco el sentimiento por April.- Comento mirando a sus hermanos y ellos se lanzaron a abrazarlo por sorpresa. Eso hizo que el castaño cayera de espaldas y los demás encima de él riéndose por el acto.

Yoshi vio la escena y eso le alegraba por la gran relación que tienen entre ellos y animaban al que lo necesitaba.- _"No me arrepiento de a verme mutado y cuidado a estos 4 como si fueran mis propios hijos."_- Pensaba con una sonrisa recordando cuando enseñaba a 4 tortugas pequeñas sus ninjutsus, pero fue interrumpido por los hombres de la mudanza que le avisaron de que todo ya estaba en la casa y le pidieron la firma.

-¿Cuánto es por el transporte?- Pregunto mientras firmaba el papel de registro.

-No hará falta. Ya nos pago la persona que pidió este transporte.- Contesto cogiendo el papel firmado y dirigiéndose al camión.- Nos vemos.

-Muchas gracias por traer las cosas.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo. Adiós.- Se despidió el hombre conduciendo el camión hasta desaparecer de la visión de Yoshi.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **En un aeropuerto cerca de Nueva York **.O.O.O.O.O

-_Aviso a los pasajeros llegados de Japón que la recogida del equipaje es en la cinta número 3._

La gente se dirigía al lugar donde aviso la azafata del aeropuerto mientras dos chicas miraban el número hasta encontrarlo y esperaron hasta que salieran sus maletas.

-Madre, ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto el chico cogiendo su maleta y dejándola en medio de su madre y él.

-En nuestro nuevo hogar.- Respondió mientras agarraba la suya y miro si las dos chicas tenían las suyas, a lo que después se dirigían a la salida.

-¿Y qué país es?- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, pero al salir del aeropuerto vieron un monto de edificios muy altos quedando sorprendidas.- ¡Woah!

-¡Bienvenidos a América!- Dijo la mujer con alegría viendo a los jóvenes con la boca abierta.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya dejado con ganas de seguir y…**

**Little Mumu: ¡Namine!-(Enfadada, abre la puerta bruscamente y se acerca a mi)- ¿Cómo que lo harás de ranking M? No lo puede leer menores.**

**Namine: Tranquila Mumu, este fic solo se leerá aquí.- (Sonrió)**

**Little Mumu: ¿Me darías otro de tus fics para hacerlo narrado? :3**

**Namine: Si, pero no me quites a mis queridos lectores. Pero quiero que termines con mi primer fic. **

**Little Mumu: ¡Bien! Ya sabéis lectores, seguí a mi amiga Nami en la historias. **

**Namine: Y a Mumu en sus narraciones de mi fic. **

**Las dos: Saludoooos ;D y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: ¿Quiénes se creen estas jóvenes?_

Los chicos estaban entrenando para mejorar sus ataques en el jardín mientras Yoshi los miraba pero también a la entrada de la casa con preocupación. En eso se percata Karai dejando de defenderse de los golpes de Mikey.

-¿Estás bien padre?- Pregunto la chica mirando donde miraba su padre por si había algo extraño.

-Ah, no es nada cielo.- Ríe pasándole una gota de sudor por la cabeza.- Solo me distraje con lo bonita que es la casa.- Esa respuesta no le convencía mucho pero no quería molestar a su padre con muchas preguntas.

-Si tú lo dices…te creo.

En eso llega Riney, el mayordomo de la casa. Un chico de 18 años alto, esbelto y musculoso, se notaba que iba mucho a entrenar. Tiene el pelo plateado liso que iluminaba su belleza con los ojos rojos, con solo verlo las chicas babearían por ser su pareja.

-Señor Yoshi, ya llego la invitada.- Ese comentario hizo que Karai los mirara confundida.

-Que pase y guiara hasta aquí. Yo estaré sentado con mi hija.- Dice mirando a la joven y pasa su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la joven kunoichi. Acto seguido, Riney agacha la cabeza en modo de reverencia y se va dentro de la casa.

_**(intro de la serie)**_

-Puede pasar señora.- Abriendo la puerta para que entrara la invita seguida por un chico y dos chicas, a las ultimas no se le veía la cara porque una llevaba un parasol y la otra una capucha.

Riney los guiaba hasta llegar al jardín, allí la mujer vio al hombre sentado y los cuatro chicos jugando. Se acerca sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta hasta que se oye su voz.

- Meditación en un sueño profundo. Eso nunca lo has cambiado desde pequeño.- Dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Yoshi a lo que este mira enfrente encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros muy familiares.

-¿Mizuki? ¿De verdad eres tú?- Sorprendido el hombre se levanta de su sitio acercándose a la pelinegra y le empieza a tocar sus rosadas mejillas y sus delgadas y cálidas manos.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste de Osaka.- La pelinegra sonrió con dulzura, en ese instante el pelinegro la abraza por sorpresa. Mientras que los jóvenes ninjas miraban la escena y se preguntaban sobre quien es la mujer.

-Sensei, ¿quién es esta señora?- Pregunto Raphael con los brazos cruzados al igual que sus hermanos.

-¿Es alguien especial para usted?- Esta vez fue el inocente Mikey mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

-Chicos, quiero que conozcáis a Mizuki, mi hermana menor y es la dueña de esta casa.- La nombrada mira a los jóvenes agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Es un honor de conoceros.

-¡¿Hermana?!- Exclamaron los chicos mirando a Yoshi ante esta sorpresa, mientras el hombre se rasca por detrás de su cabeza nervioso.- ¡Sensei!

-Jejeje…no podía decir nada de ella, tras lo que sucedió hace años.

-Perdona que te interrumpa ahora, pero quiero presentar a mis niños.- Interrumpió la pelinegra a su hermano dejándolo confundido hasta que ve a un chico acercarse a ellos.- Te presento a Haru Hamato, mi joven ninja y querido hijo.

Yoshi mira fijamente al joven sin creerse que fuera de su propia sangre, debido a que tenía el pelo naranjado pero al verle los afinados y oscuros ojos como la noche.

-Se parece mucho a…Takumi…- Al nombrar a esa persona, Mizuki agacha la cabeza pero siendo percatada por su sobrina.- ¿Y quiénes son las jóvenes?- Pregunto mirando a dos chicas con la cara tapada.

-Oh, estas son mis kunoichis, te las presentare.- Responde Mizuki y estira su mano a una chica de estatura baja que viste con una sudadera roja junto a una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, lo único que se le ve es un boca. Unos shorts del mismo color con medias que pasaban por encima de las rodillas con unas botas cortas color café.- Esta es Kuro, la más valiente al defender tanto a ella como a sus seres queridos, su físico puede engañarte con tu personalidad, lo mismo que sus técnicas de kunoichi.- Después se acerca otra chica un poco más alta que la anterior y vestida con una falda blanca de volantitos con unas medias negras que cubre todas mis piernas, una camisa de manga media color blanco con los bordes negros y una bailarinas blancas con un lazo negro, pero no mostraba el rostro por el parasol que tenía en sus manos.- La otra es Hana, su nombre la describe física y mentalmente, una inteligencia muy avanzada para su edad y una habilidad de combate increíble.

-Es un honor de conoceros chicas, yo soy Yoshi y estos son mis niños. Leonardo, Karai, Raphael, Donatelo y Micheangelo.- Cada uno saludo a las dos jóvenes agachando la cabeza, excepto el pelirrojo que las miraba con superioridad.

-¿Pero que se creen estas niñatas viniendo así con la cabeza cubierta?- Esa pregunta hizo que todos lo miraran con un incomodo silencio.- ¿y estas chicas son kunoichis? Ni son capaces de ganar a Karai.- Dijo acercándose a las chicas y intenta agarrar la mano de Hana pero no llega a tocarla por un movimiento rápido de Kuro haciendo que Raph caiga boca abajo mientras que la joven se sienta encima de él agarrando el brazo haciendo que este sienta un poco de dolor y la capucha se le echara atrás dejando al descubierto su pelo liso que le llegaba hasta el cuello de color negro con las puntas rojas y unos ojos grandes marrones tirando a rojizo.

-Deberías ser un poco más respetuoso cuando hablan de chicas que saben defenderse.- Dijo Kuro sosteniendo el abrazo impidiendo que el pelirrojo pudiera moverse y sonríe como una inocente niña.- Se un buen chico y pide disculpas a Hana y a mí.

-¡Eso jamás!- Respondió enojado a lo que la pelinegra apretó un poco más fuerte que antes.- ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame mocosa!

-¡Pide disculpas y te soltare!

-¡Rrrr…!- Cada vez se estaba cabreando mas con la recién llegada. Se disponía a golpearla en la pierna, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito.

-¡YAME!- Los dos miraron al dueño de la vos que se veía enfadado al lado de la mujer que estaba seria.- No puedes criticar a las personas con solo ver su físico, Raphael.

-Pero sensei…-No pudo termina la frase por la interrupción de la hermana de Yoshi.

-Nunca te fíes por su aspecto físico, sino por su personalidad.- Miro directamente a los ojos del joven intimidando con sus ojos oscuros frívolos. A lo que este agacho la cabeza para romper ese incomodo momento, después la mujer mira a su alumna.- Kuro, ya puedes soltarlo.

Acto seguido la chica lo suelta y se levanta dejando que el pelirrojo se levanta del suelo. Al levantase, Raph notaba como le pesaba el brazo por el apretón mientras que sus hermanos miraban sorprendidos a Kuro por el movimiento. En ese momento llega Riney llamando la atención de los dos adultos.

-Señora Mizuki, sus cosas ya están en sus habitaciones.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. ¿Podría mostrar a las chicas su habitación?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Señorita Kuro…- Buscaba a la pelinegra, pero se percata que la nombrada se fue con Haru hacia dentro de la casa. El chico suspira con pesadez pero se percata de una joven con un parasol blanco y decidido se acerca a la joven.- ¿Señorita Hana?

La nombrada se da la media vuelta echando un poco atrás el parasol para ver al peli plateado a los ojos de él. Riney se sorprende al ver la cara de la chica.

-¿Q-Quiere que la guie a su habitación?- Pregunto nervioso estirando su mano caballerosamente.

-Me encantaría.- Sonríe con dulzura haciendo que este se sonrojara. Coloca su mano sobre la del joven con delicadeza y la lleva a la casa.

Mientras que los demás miraban por donde se fueron los tres jóvenes, Raph seguía cabreado por la actitud de Kuro- _"¿Qué se cree estas dos? En especial la mocosa"_- Mira al cielo con más rabia y aprieta fuerte su mano.- _"Me las vas a pagar Kuro"._

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Hola a todos! Siento por no haber subido este capítulo antes pero me fui de vacaciones y tenía un examen de recuperación. Ahora estoy en 2º de bachiller y voy a estar muy ocupada con las pruebas PAU :( Subiré los siguientes cuando pueda por ustedes. **

**Por favor, Dejarme vuestros queridos reviews, con eso mi inspiración aumenta mucho mi moral :D ¡Nos vemos!**

**Nami-Chan ;3**


End file.
